The Flying Motorcycle
by Malicity
Summary: Ginny Weasley is captured by the dark lord... She is soon saved by her father, and they ride away on his grey flying motorcycle... This was done for a contest a while back, and I had to use a list of words... I just wanted to post something... D


**It happened on a bright Saturday morning, as Ginny walked down the stairs to the great hall...**

**Ginny was almost to the door when out of the corner of her eye she spotted a person, now some may ask, it's just a person, so what. But this person was none other then Alastor Moody, being friends with her family and her Defense against the Dark Arts professor she decided to say hello... That's when it happened...**

"Good Morning Professor Moody," Ginny said hesitatingly.

" Oh, Miss Weasley, what a pleasure," replied an elated Moody. "If you don't mind Miss Weasley, I would like to speak with you."

"Well professor I was going to breakfast, but I think that I can spare a few minutes."

"Please follow me."

Ginny followed behind curious of what the professor wished to speak to her about.

Professor Moody stopped and Ginny looked up to see them standing in front of a large wooden door. Moody slowly opened the door while turning to face Ginny.

Ginny found herself looking into the room when a rough hand shoved here in.

"Ouch, what are you d--" Ginny asked but was quickly gagged by her current professor.

"Now my dear, you and I are going on a little trip," replied Moody.

"Mphmph," replied Ginny struggling to get free.

Ginny saw Professor Moody reaching into his pocket and pulling out what looked like a necklace.

Ginny figured that the necklace must be a portkey, and she could sense a dark magic radiating off of the evil looking thing.

Ginny was now struggling even harder.

Moody slowly walked towards here and placing the necklace around them both he mumbled something under his breath.

Ginny feeling the familiar tug at her stomach feared what would become of her.

Ginny landed with a thud on the rock hard floor. Looking up she stared into the one face in which she never wished to see again.

"Hello my dear Virginia." smiled a very ecstatic Voldemort.

Oh god no, anyone but him Ginny thought.

"I see that you have met my dear friend Alastor," "Leave us Alastor," Voldemort said glaring at the man as if he was poop-covered from head to toe.

"Yes my lord," replied a loyal and obedient servant. Standing up and opening and closing the door behind him.

"Now, now, now my dear girl, why don't you look at your master," ordered Voldemort.

Ginny fearing for her life looked up holding back tears, and screamed.

Voldemort grinned back intoxicated in the pain and suffering he was causing her.

Just then there was a knock on the door. Releasing the curse on Ginny, he glared at the door.

"Come in," replied a annoyed and pissed off Voldemort.

"I'm sorry to bother you my lord, but a figure has been spotted flying towards the castle," replied a servant of the dark lord.

"Ah, please lock up our little Virginia here," "Oh and be nice Lucius." Voldemort said as he walked out of the room.

"Get up girl," Lucius snarled.

Ginny made her way to her feet only to be dragged down a dark corridor.

Suddenly out of nowhere, a figure approached.

"Severus, have this girl put into one of the cells," said Lucius.

Walking forward quickly Severus Snape marched up to Ginny and grabbed her roughly. Ginny whimpered at the sight of her Potions Professor.

Leading Ginny to an empty cell, Snape opened the door, and walked in with her.

"Now listen very closely Miss Weasley, your father has come to rescue along with a few others, they're waiting for you in the forest outside of the castle wall. If you wish to escape with your life you will listen very closely to what I'm telling you," Snape whispered urgently.

Ginny could only nod, too surprised at what Snape was telling her.

"Now put this cloak on and follow very close behind me," Snape said and with those words he opened the door and looked out. Looking back at Ginny he beckoned to her to follow him.

Ginny kept close to Snape and didn't make a noise although the pain that she had gone through was still throbbing at her body.

Meanwhile

"What is it?" Someone asked.

"Hush," Voldemort said with poison in his voice.

The death eaters were all crowded around trying to figure out what was coming towards them.

Suddenly some people to his left gasped, and he looked up to see an evil looking child flying closer and closer on a firebolt.

"Well what do you know, it's the great Harry Potter," Said Voldemort sarcastically.

Meanwhile

Ginny sighed a sigh of relief as Snape closed the door behind them and they made their way to the edge of the forest.

"Severus is that you," asked a voice sounding strangely familiar.

"Yes, it's me," replied an annoyed Severus.

"Daddy?" asked Ginny.

"Ginny? Oh my baby girl!" said Arthur Weasley as he ran towards his daughter.

"Daddy, daddy, daddy!!" cried Ginny.

"Come now baby, it's time to go," Arthur said as he hopped on to his grey, flying motorcycle.

"Thank you Professor Snape," said Ginny to Severus smiling.

"I'll see you in school Miss Weasley," replied Snape giving her the barest hint of a smile.

Ginny clambered up on to the high motorcycle. Holding fast on to her fathers t-shirt they rode off in to the night.

Harry on the other hand made a U-turn and started heading back the way he had come. Confused and disoriented the death eaters decided not to worry about it. They all walked back in to the building.

Voldemort looking forward to torturing his little Virginia made his way down to her cell.

A few minutes later a yell filled with anger burst out of the dark lord, and a smile curved on to the lips of the sleeping girl on the back of her daddy's flying motorcycle.

THE END


End file.
